A Scream Set In Stone
A Scream Set In Stone '''is the first special case of Eurrera and the first case in Widow's Creek, this case being Halloween themed. Plot Coming in as a temporary cop for Eurrera, it was fairly certain to the Player that Halloween was widely celebrate in this small part of Eurrera, noted Widow's Creek. When meeting the Player's first of two partners, Parker Armstrong, they receive a call about some disturbance at a graveyard party. The two check it out. Arriving at the scene, they found a whole crowd of people surround the gargoyle statue in the middle of the graveyard. Pushing through the crowd, they find the body of university student Allison Stingman. Her head was separated from her body. Her body and head were skewed by multiple spears from the gargoyle statues. Her tongue was also carved into stone. An investigation began. In the first chapter, the Player and Parker suspected three people: goth Elvira Beckett, goth heir Bristyn Bannister, and totally ordinary student Lucas Launders. It was also discovered that the killer carves tombstones and wears a costume. At the end of the first chapter, the Player's other partner, Faith Mathis, informed the duo about the location where the victim was actually murdered. In the second chapter, they discover the community gym where everyone first met before heading to the graveyard, also known as the place the victim was murdered. There, they find the murder weapon, a detachable scythe. In this chapter, they suspect two new people of the crime: university student Jordyn Spirit and vampire enthusiast Jerina Schmit. It was also discovered that the killer eats pumpkin pie. At the end of the second chapter, Beckett exclaims that she is in trouble. In the third chapter, they run to the community gym where Beckett's call for help was located. They find Lucas, in a great wolf's outfit under the full moon, trying to bite Beckett. After breaking the two up, they continue to try to solve Allison's murder. At the end, they discover some haunting clues which relate to her killer, university student Jordyn Spirit. Jordyn and Allison were both competing for student pride winner. Allison made posters and statues while Jordyn hosted the graveyard party. After checking the votes and finding out Allison won, she was angry. She grabbed a detachable scythe from the graveyard and decapitated Allison in one quick slice, then displayed her body at the party for the whole crowd to see. Spirit was sentenced to 50 years of prison. Summary '''Victim * Allison Stingman (found decapitated, impaled by statues, and tongue carved into stone) Murder Weapon * Detachable Scythe Killer * Jordyn Spirit Suspects Suspect's Profile *This suspect carves tombstones. *This suspect eats pumpkin pie. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears a costume. Suspect's Profile *This suspect carves tombstones. *This suspect eats pumpkin pie. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears a costume. Suspect's Profile *This suspect carves tombstones. *This suspect eats pumpkin pie. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears a costume. *This suspect wears fangs. Suspect's Profile *This suspect carves tombstones. *This suspect eats pumpkin pie. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears a costume. *This suspect wears fangs. Suspect's Profile *This suspect carves tombstones. *This suspect eats pumpkin pie. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears a costume. *This suspect wears fangs. Killer's Profile *The killer carves tombstones. *The killer wears a costume. *The killer eats pumpkin pie. *The killer wears fangs. *The killer is AB-. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Graveyard. (Clues: Victim's Head, Victim's Body, Faded Chisel, Victim Discovered: Allison Stingman) * Examine Faded Chisel. (New Suspect: Elvira Beckett) * Speak to Elvira about the victim's tongue turned into stone. (New Crime Scene: Old Crypt) * Investigate Old Crypt. (Clues: Bloody Paper, Black Earphones, Fluxford Passport) * Examine Bloody Paper. (Result: Bloody Reciept) * Examine Black Earphones. (Result: Earwax) * Examine Earwax. (New Suspect: Bristyn Bannister) * Talk to Bristyn about visiting the old crypt. * Examine Fluxford Passport. (New Suspect: Lucas Launders) * Reunite with Lucas and talk to him about the victim. * Analyze Victim's Body. (18:00:00) (Result: The killer carves tombstones.) * Analyze Bloody Reciept. (6:00:00) (Result: The killer wears a costume.) * Move on to chapter 2 now! Chapter 2 * Investigate Community Gym. (Clues: Punch Bowl, Bloody Duffel Bag, Faded Vampire Diary) * Examine Bloody Duffel Bag. (Murder Weapon Discovered: Detachable Scythe) * Examine Detachable Scythe. (Result: Orange Flakes) * Examine Punch Bowl. (New Suspect: Jordyn Spirit) * Talk to Jordyn about her phone in the punch bowl. * Examine Faded Vampire Diary. (New Suspect: Jerina Schmit) * Speak to Jerina about her fantasies about vampires. (Result: Jerina carves tombstones.) (New Crime Scene: Coffins) * Investigate Coffins. (Clues: Fresh Roses, Wolf Toy) * Examine Fresh Roses. (Result: Bristyn's Roses) * Talk to Bristyn about leaving roses on a coffin. (Result: Bristyn carves tombstones.) * Examine Wolf Toy. (Result: Hit List) * Speak to Lucas about his hatred against Seth Siceaux. (Result: Lucas carves tombstones.) * Analyze Orange Flakes. (9:00:00) (Result: The killer eats pumpkin pie.) * Move on to chapter 3 now! Chapter 3 * Break up the fight between Elvira and Lucas. (Result: Elvira carves tombstones and eats pumpkin pie, Lucas eats pumpkin pie) (New Crime Scene: Fold-able Tables) * Investigate Fold-able Tables. (Clues: Torn Hoodie, Bloody Cloak, Faded Poster) * Examine Torn Hoodie. (Result: Bristyn's Hoodie) * Talk to Bristyn about the victim ripping his hoodie. (Result: Bristyn eats pumpkin pie.) * Examine Bloody Cloak. (Result: Hair Fibers) * Examine Hair Fibers. (Result: Allison's Fibers) * Speak to Jerina about the victim's hair in her cloak. (Result: Jerina eats pumpkin pie.) * Examine Faded Poster. (Result: Allison's Graffiti) * Talk to Jordyn about the victim sabotaging her poster. (Result: Jordyn carves tombstones and eats pumpkin pie.) * Investigate Gargoyle Statue. (Prerequisite: All tasks completed) (Clues: Mocking Tombstone, Stone Chisel) * Examine Mocking Tombstone. (Result: White Rubber) * Examine Stone Chisel. (Result: DNA) * Analyze White Rubber. (9:00:00) (Result: The killer wears fangs.) * Analyze DNA. (15:00:00) (Result: The killer is AB-.) * Arrest the killer now! (1 star) * Move on to a new case now!